


It's A Very Merry She-ra Christmas

by Fireagate



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (mostly), Also basically all canon couples, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Featuring pretty much the whole cast, Framing Device, Gen, Songs, Takes place after season 5, Unplanned amounts of plot, but they're not tagged because that is a LOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireagate/pseuds/Fireagate
Summary: Ah, Christmas! Time to gather with family, eat good food, sing carols, and watch the beloved She-ra Christmas special, full of music sung by your favorite characters and cute romantic vignettes for your favorite couples.In which the author's desire to pair Christmas music with She-ra characters unexpectedly developed a multi-faceted plot.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystic_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Shadows/gifts).



> Despite 2020’s best efforts it’s Christmas time and I looooove Christmas music. Regardless of the existence of any 1980s specials, I really don’t think the She-ra cast would celebrate Christmas, but what the heck. Presenting the She-Ra and the Princesses of Power Musical Christmas Special!
> 
> The PLAN here was to write a one-shot crackfic as an excuse for listing She-ra characters and the holiday songs they would sing. Somehow that plan turned into something with more than one chapter and an honest-to-god plot. I’m as surprised and concerned as you are. 
> 
> This is my first time writing pretty much any SPOP character who doesn’t live on the ocean, so apologies in advance for any wonky dialog. I tried. Also, the initial use of second person is just a framing device for the plot, which is just a framing device for the songs, some of which are "sung" via flashbacks. There are in fact so many frame jobs happening here it’s a surprise Princess Wei Young isn’t involved.
> 
> A song index with links to youtube can be found in the end notes for those of you who would like to sing along. Dedicated to Mystic_Shadows, who was so encouraging as I spammed Christmas songs in the Seamista discord. :)

~~~

The popcorn is ready, your mug is full of cocoa – yes, with plenty of marshmallows – and your sister saved you a seat on the couch so you don’t have to sit on the floor with the dog this year. Not that you _mind_ sitting with Mr. Pumpernickel, of course, but the couch seat has easier access to the side table and the dish of candy canes thereupon. Speaking of, you grab one and stick it in your mug. Mmm, peppermint cocoa.

Despite this being the age of DVR, television on demand, and Netflix, there are some things you just have to watch when they’re actually airing on TV, and It’s A Very Merry She-ra Christmas is one of them.

“MOM! It’s STARTING!” your cousin yells, summoning your aunt from the kitchen.

The family is gathered ‘round, the title card comes on screen, and the music begins to swell in beloved familiarity.

_It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire  
It's true wherever you find love  
It feels like Christmas_

_A cup of kindness that we share with another  
A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother  
In all the places you find love  
It feels like Christmas_

_It is the season of the heart  
A special time of caring  
The ways of love made clear_

As the camera pans around Etheria and its denizens getting ready for the holiday, don’t blink. This is the only appearance in the special of Huntara, sharing a mug of something presumably alcoholic with Tung Lashor (your cousin has written a 45k-word fic based purely on this three-second scene). Loo-Kee cameo #1 is hidden in the Erelandia carolers, and during the last verse you can see that Sea Hawk is now up to Dragon’s Daughter VIII as Frosta excitedly joins him and Mermista on the boat.

You contentedly sink back into the couch, your cares washed away in the magic of Christmas and She-ra as the opening song ends and the camera whisks you away to Bright Moon Castle…  
  


~~~

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly!  
Fa la la la la la la la la!  
‘Tis the season to be jolly!  
Fa la la la la la la la la!_

Perfuma spun in delighted circles as she sang and decorated Bright Moon with holly for Christmas. On the last “fa la la la la,” however, she paused. _Hmm_ , _still needs something. But what?_

“Wow! It’s beautiful! I mean, Bright Moon always looks beautiful, and _you_ always look beautiful, but it’s extra beautiful with your decorations, you know what I mean?”

“Scorpia! You made it!” Perfuma ran over to hug her girlfriend, looking stunning in a slinky red dress, the tiniest santa hat perched at a jaunty angle in her hair and a bell jingling on her tail. “I look beautiful? _You_ look _gorgeous_!”

“Aw, you like it? I hoped you would.” They might have stood their for hours blushing at each other, but hot – cold? – on Scorpia’s heels was Frosta, who came barreling into the room.

“Hi Perfuma! Hi Scorpia! This is gonna be the best Christmas party _ever_!” She paused, looked around, and announced, “It still needs something, doesn’t it? Hmm… I know! Snowflakes!”

In a moment, giant snowflakes were suspended from the ceiling, adding a festive touch of winter to the room.

“Looks great, Frosta!” Perfuma called after her as she ran out as quickly as she’d run in.

“Hey, don’t make a big deal out of it but we’re here too.” Mermista stood casually in the doorway as Sea Hawk hauled a bag bigger than himself inside.

“Hi guys! Did you give Frosta a lift?”

“Yeah, someone else _really_ needs to get a boat.”

Sea Hawk opened up the bag and started hauling out garland. “We brought decorations!” They were made of colorful seaweed and decorated with a rainbow of shells and starfish.

“They’re beautiful, Sea Hawk!” said Perfuma. “We’ve been thinking the decorations still needed something.”

As Sea Hawk conferred with Perfuma over where to put the garlands, Mermista waved over Scorpia.

“Hey, Chip Buddy! What’s up?”

“Okay, one, never call me that again. Two, where’s the stage?”

“No problem, Chip Buddy! We're still setting it up, but the equipment is down the hall and right on your left. Or maybe left on your right... No, the first one. Anyway," Scorpia winked, "Can’t wait to get up there and sing with your boyfriend?” 

“No, I need to keep him _away_ from the stage at all costs. I found his songlist and need to prevent” – dramatic lightning flashed – “a _murder_.”

“A murder?! Oh wow, that sounds serious. How can I help?”

“No, like, he would murder the song. And my dignity. And- there he goes.” She sighed. “I’m going to go find some alcohol and then change. Is the kelp bar set up yet?”

“Not sure, I just came down and have been busy helping Perfuma. But you go have yourself a good time!”

“Right, right…” Mermista sauntered away in the same direction Sea Hawk had left.

Perfuma came over to give Scorpia a light peck on the cheek. “Did you notice?”

“Notice what, Sugarplum?”

“Not only did Mermista not deny Sea Hawk is her boyfriend, she was wearing his belt and he’s got her shoulder pads.” She grinned in delight.

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe I didn’t notice that! Wow, so those two are really a thing now, huh? I mean, of course they were a thing before, but now they’re a _thing_ -thing, that’s really great.”

“I wonder if she forgot she had it on,” Perfuma giggled. “Usually they’re already wearing something fancy and matching by the time we see them.” She smiled up at her girlfriend. “Hold still.” A cheery corsage of holly, berries, and tiny pinecones appeared on the front of Scorpia’s dress. “I was going to give it to you later, but now seemed good.”

“It’s beautiful! I’ve got something for you but it’s upstairs…” she said indecisively.

Perfuma laughed gently and put a comforting hand on her arm. “Don’t worry, the party hasn’t even started yet. But later-“

CRASH.

“Wow, these decorations are an amazing representation of Etheria’s ecosystem. How is that snow staying frozen with an ambient temperature of 23.8 degrees? Fascinating!”

Perfuma and Scorpia drew away from the protective hug they’d been startled into as Entrapta careened around the room with her hair.

“Hi Entrapta!”

“Hi guys! Hmm, these decorations still need something.” She snapped her fingers. “Got it! Emily, get the very tiny gingerbread gears.”

Emily clattered in and dutifully began adding miniature cookies to the decorations.

“Um, Entrapta, what’s all of… that?” Perfuma gestured to the pile of parts and bits of machinery that had appeared in the entryway while Perfuma inspected the walls.

“That’s Hordak, of course.”

“You took Hordak apart?” asked Scorpia, confused. “I mean, I don’t think anyone will blame you, but I have to say I’m surprised.”

“Yes, but he’s back together now. We really made some improvements!”

“Umm… Is he that pile of parts?” asked Perfuma.

“No, no, those are for our project. We think we’ve found a stable way to create a small p-“

Hordak emerged from underneath the pile just in time to keep Entrapta from saying whatever she’d been about to say. “I’m sure these...” he paused looking for the right word, “ _friends_ aren’t interested in the details. We’ll surprise them later.”

“Good idea!” Entrapta cheerfully agreed. “Now come on! Glimmer said we could use the roof and the flux parameters up there are just _perfect_.” With that she disappeared into a vent and Hordak and Emily, finished with the decorations, began to haul the load upstairs.

“I did _not_ know there were vents in this room,” said Scorpia, looking up.

“I didn’t either. Should we be suspicious?”

“Aw, it’s Entrapta. I’m sure everything’s fine.”

“Hmmm, I hope you’re right… Oh! Hi Netossa! Happy holidays!”

“Hi Perfuma! Looking great in here. Hey, do you think these decorations need something? Like nets. Definitely nets…”

~~~

“Hey, Adora.” Catra lounged against the doorway to Adora’s room, pin-striped suit accented with a pine-green shoulder cape and a grin that made Adora’s stomach do funny things.

“Catra! When did you get back from the Fright Zone?”

“About an hour ago. It took _forever_ to get the lights Glimmer sent rigged up, and she threatened to teach Kyle the lyrics to ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ if I didn’t make sure they all worked.” She flopped down on the couch with a dramatic sigh. “As if the Fright Zone understands Christmas anyway.”

Adora smiled. “It’ll be good for them to learn, like us.”

“True, nothing can be worse than an old-school Fright Zone Christmas.” Catra shuddered in memory.

~~~

“And now, children, you will sing the traditional song of Christmas.”

“Do we hafta, Shadow Weaver?”

“YES, Catra. This song is an important lesson in how Princesses take advantage of those who would think them weak and helpless. Now, sing!”

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Hordak Prime tonight_

~~~

“Hey, remember when you wrote that song and sang it for us in the cafeteria? I still can’t believe you didn’t get caught!”

“Oh man, that one was great. Wait, I think I still know some of the lyrics.” Catra grabbed a hairbrush to use as a mic and sing.

_I can't think of anything that's dumber  
In the Fright Zone Christmas is a bummer!_

_Christmas carols to be sung, decorations to be hung  
Oh, yeah? Well, I stick out my tongue!  
I hate Christmas!_

_Christmas Day is almost here  
When it's over, then I cheer  
I'm glad it's only once a year  
I hate Christmas!_

Adora was doubled over laughing as Catra finished with a flourish.

“Yep, still got it.” Catra winked at Adora. “Wait ‘til you see me on stage tonight.”

“Wait ‘til _you_ see _me_ ,” Adora countered, still gasping a bit for breath. “Glimmer helped me pick out the song. She said I wasn’t allowed to choose for myself after… That is, she has _very_ particular taste in music.”

What Adora had caught herself from saying was Glimmer had put her foot down about any repeats of last year, when Adora got drunk on peppermint schnapps and cry-sang through “Baby Please Come Home” three times in a row.

_They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year_

_Pretty lights on the tree  
I'm watching them shine  
You should be here with me  
Catra, please come hooooome_

Adora brushed away the memory. Not only were they together this year, they were _together_ , and living happily in world where they could make their own choices, including choices about which songs to sing at a Christmas party.

“Hey, Catra.” Adora gave Catra a hug and a kiss. “Merry Christmas.” She could see Catra almost say something sarcastic back, but instead her eyes softened and she returned the hug and kiss, lingering before pulling away just slightly.

“Merry Christmas, Adora.”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: It Feels Like Christmas  
> Source: Muppet Christmas Carol  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlRpGj7LWS4
> 
> Song: Deck the Halls  
> Version: Nat King Cole  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgEVI8DEkF8
> 
> Song: Baby It's Cold Outside  
> Version: Lady Gaga & Joseph Gordon Levitt  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9VQ6f3jzEw  
> *Listen at your own risk
> 
> Song: The Christmas Shoes  
> Version: New Song  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpkI7GW2V34  
> *Listen at your own risk
> 
> Song: I Hate Christmas  
> Source: Christmas Eve on Sesame Street  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3Cdqx1qFX8
> 
> Song: Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)  
> Version: Michael Buble  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GTlsQDqwdo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter to make sure I've got Glimmer and Bow in since I went ahead and tagged them already.

~~~

“Thanks for being here, Bow.”

“Did you really think I’d be anywhere else? Even if it wasn’t Christmas?”

“No, but thank you anyway.”

Glimmer stood in front of the mirror, fidgeting with her crown. She’d added a wreath of sparkles to it for the evening – the same wreath she’d always made for her mother to wear to the party. Mom had been so proud to show off her daughter’s handiwork…

“She’d be proud, you know. And happy.”

“That’s what Dad keeps saying, but what if she wouldn’t be? It’s possible. Maybe she’s inside the other dimension thinking about the terrible job I’m doing as queen.” She sighed. “It would take a miracle for her not to be upset about trade negotiations with Ceruline.”

“There’s just no possible way she’s thinking that.” Bow kissed her forehead, gently adjusted the crown, and took her hand to lead her out into the hall. “But come on. Take a look at the castle with me.”

_I believe in miracles  
I know because I've seen  
Once a year Bright Moon Castle is filled with trees of green  
And pine cone smells of Christmas  
Floating thru the air  
To jingle bells of Christmas  
And if that isn't a true blue miracle  
I don't know what one is_

Bow was right. It was hard not to be lifted by the sight of Bright Moon decked out in Christmas decorations from top to bottom.

“It really does feel like a miracle, doesn’t it? Even if the miracle was finding a pine tree in the Whispering Woods.”

As they neared the ballroom, Glimmer suddenly stopped in her tracks. The decorations festooning the wall weren’t just Christmas. These were pieces of her friends, all there, all reminders of their gathering for the holiday.

The holly growing naturally from the rafters had to have been Perfuma’s contribution, and the dazzling snowflakes could only be Frosta. She smiled at a slightly singed seaweed garland, and on the window sills were the decorated candles she’d taught Adora to make last year. Carefully cut-out stars had to be why Catra had asked her for “sparkle paper – what, that not within your powers, Sparkles?”

It just needed one more thing.

“Bow, did you bring the star?”

“Of course!”

Bow pulled a palm-sized star from his pocket, attached it to a small green and red arrow, and aimed straight for the center of the room. When the arrow reached the middle, the star suddenly came to life, lighting up and growing far beyond its original small size. It threw pinpricks of light onto the ceiling in what Glimmer suddenly recognized as the same pattern as the newly visible starts in the night sky. With a wave she added a few sparkles of her own.

“It’s beautiful, Glimmer.”

“Yeah.”

_I believe in miracles and I can tell you why  
Once a year the home I live in sparkles like the sky  
All hung with lights for Christmas  
Twinkling everywhere  
The world turns bright for Christmas  
And if that isn't a true blue miracle  
I don't know what one is_

She was leaning into Bow, basking in the Christmas glow, when her dad joined them.

“It’s even prettier than I remember,” he said, wiping away a small tear. “Well done, Glimmer.”

“I had help.” Glimmer gestured at the walls. “I think just about everyone brought something to decorate.”

“And that’s why it’s so beautiful. Your friends put all their love for you and each other into this.” He looked around and noticed one of Catra’s star installations spelled out something rather rude in First One’s Cipher. “Well, most of their love,” he amended with a laugh.

_But the greatest wonder of them all is not what's  
happening around you  
It's the way you start to be  
Yes the greatest wonder of them all is how your  
heart is filled with love  
You start to light up like a Christmas tree_

_That's the best part of Christmas_   
_And if that isn't a true blue miracle_   
_I don't know what one is_

“Well, just about time to get this party started. Bow, you took ‘Baby Please Come Home’ out of the karaoke selection, right? I’m not taking any chances this year, no matter what happened with the failsafe.”

He gave her a thumbs up. “First thing. And I added a song for Catra. Have you ever heard of ‘The Christmas Shoes’?”

“Oh no.” Micah shuddered. “Let me check over that song list for you before things get started. There are some fates worse than beast island…”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: True Blue Miracle  
> Source: Christmas Eve on Sesame Street  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=830d_-z82tI
> 
> I really love the Muppets, okay?


End file.
